hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trappucino Event and Giant Dome in Toontown (An full-length animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
here's a YouTube stopic of The Trappucino Event and Giant Dome in Toontown (An full-length animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by The SImpsons Movie, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson quickly fled the scene, while at the same time, a squirrel fell into the water and was instantly mutated into a multi-eyed creature. The creature was later captured by the Environmental Protection Agency and went into the possession of Russ Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon version) and Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue), the three heads of the EPA. He showed President Arnold Schwarzenegger the abomination of nature and expressed how high the pollution in Toontown has become. Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon version) and Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) presented the President five options on how to deal with the town. He picked Option 3 without even reading it. Option 3 was to trap the entire town of Toontown under a thick glass dome in order to prevent the pollution from spreading. (Incidentally, Russ Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon version) and Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) was also the owner of the company that made the dome.) The dome was carried by over a hundred helicopters, attaching ropes with large suction cups to the dome. The inhabitants of the entire town witnessed the dome casting a shadow over Toontown. The dome was soon lowered, covering the entire perimeter of Toontown and cutting the "Toontown" sign in half. At least Jonathan Brisby (The Secret of NIMH: the original movie) was flattened and killed when the dome was lowered. As Minnie Mouse, Lola Bunny and Marge realized that Scrooge McDuck, Bugs Bunny´s grandfather and Grampa's prophecy came true and the three grandfathers believed that crazy old guy in Church was right all along, the EPA helicopters tightened the dome and left. Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer then yelled "Doooooooooooooooooooome!". The Toontown Police Department attempted to crack the dome by shooting at it, but instead, the bullets ricocheted back towards them. Gyro Gearloose, Ludwig Von Drake and Professor Frink announced that he had created a drill that could drill through anything, but unfortunately, it was right outside the dome. Soon after, Russ Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon version) and Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) appeared on a giant screen on the dome, explaining to the Toontown´s citizens that in order to keep pollution from spreading into other areas, the Worldwide government was forced to trap the entire town inside a dome. When Hefty Smurf exclaims to him that they just cleaned up the lake, Russ Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon version) and Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) simply retorted that "someone didn't get the message". To keep anyone from finding Toontown, Toontown was removed from the official maps and wiped out from GPS devices. The town soon faced the beginning of a long range of problems such as the shortage of supplies like botox and gasoline, and there was a grab for supplies. The dome also prevented swallows from returning to Toontown for the springtime (and allowed wild cats to eat them so it predictably never happens). Sometime later, the Toontown Police Department discovered a large silo with the words "pig crap" written on it, plus the message "Return to Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson. No reward." The culprit behind the pollution of Lake Toontown was revealed, and Toontown news called for vigilante justice against Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson as Minnie, Lola and Marge berates Mickey, Bugs and Homer for ignoring her after she warned him, but Mickey, Bugs and Homer believes that nobody has watched that channel. However, a massive angry mob consisting of literally the entire town's population (except for Darkwing Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot and Ned Flanders and his kids) converged on Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson´s house, home of Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Homer Simpson and family, bent on killing Mickey, Bugs and Homer for polluting the Lake and causing the EPA to contain Toontown within the dome. In the chaos, the house was set on fire and the family were nearly killed by a swarm of arrows and by hanging after Darkwing Duck, Yakko Wakko and Dot and Ned tried to save the family. The Cartoons ultimately escaped by jumping into a sinkhole in their backyard that brought them outside the dome, but the sinkhole later expanded, destroying the car, treehouse, doghouse, and finally the three cartoons´s house. As weeks passed, the situation got worse in Toontown. Around Day 37, intermediate power failures plagued the town (the Toontown Nuclear Power Plant was presumably shut down due to lack of plutonium and safety concerns) and the residents started looting buildings including Toontown Tavern. Eventually, a power outage blacks out the entire town, with the exception of Toontown´s Villains Hideout. Pete, Yosemite Sam, Mr. Burns and the rest of the villains refused to supply the town with some of his remaining electricity despite the pleas of the rest of the cartoon characters (Mostly because of Apu foolishly telling Pete, Yosemite Sam, Mr. Burns and the rest of the villains that he should find what's right in his heart, as he was pretty close to allowing them to have some of his power). By Day 93, the residents of Toontown finally reached the breaking point. After a book thrown by Jeopardy Mouse spilled coffee from a coffee machine at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, Garfield and Barney finally cracked, ran out to the dome, and attempted to break it. The rest of the townspeople soon followed after him, trying to crack the dome repeatedly with objects such as Boxing Gloves, Jackhammers, Battering Rams, Bubbles (Ralph Wiggum), Swordfish, Sticks, and Shovels, Slingshots and more (ironic, since the townspeople could've dug themselves out in the first place). Stampy and Dumbo the two elephants struck the dome with his head, and managed to form a small crack on the dome. Russ Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon Version) and Smoke and the president witnessed this from a surveillance camera and realized that the townsfolk will eventually get out. Convincing the president that a breakout from the dome would expose a government conspiracy and start a federal investigation, Russ Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon Version) and Smoke once again gave the president five options, but this time, he manipulated the president to pick Option 4: Blow Up Toontown. The government passed off the upcoming destruction of Toontown as the creation of a "new Grand Canyon," and released a commercial promoting it, featuring Tom Hanks. The commercial described the new Grand Canyon to be located "East of Shelbyville and South of Capital City," the very location of Toontown. They went to describe it as nowhere near where anything is. The Cartoons family was soon found and captured by the EPA, thanks to a nationwide surveillance program that involved tapping into people's conversations. Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson weren´t captured, as he was left by the family. The family was placed back into the Dome. By now, Toontown was in a giant city of near ruin. Many of its buildings had collapsed or been destroyed, including the Town Hall and ''excluding ''Toontown Elementary and the church. Donald Duck, Daffy Duck and Moe had become the self-proclaimed "Emperor of Toontown" (by the time Soaring Eagle came into effect, he had at least one follower, Garfield the Cat and Barney Gumble). Toontown´s Villains Hideout was looted and the villains was stripped of his wealth, with the villains even hinting that he'd watch sidekicks try to commit suicide to focus on something other than his current predicament. Right after the cartoons family returned to Toontown, Russ Cargill, Judge Doom and Smoke appeared on the television screen on the dome once again, telling the Toontown´s citizens that the worldwide government's decision to trap the town inside the Dome was a mistake, and the government had commenced "Operation Soaring Eagle," which involved wiping out the entire town. A bomb hoisted onto a rope from a helicopter was lowered from a hole at the top of the Dome, with a timer set to 15 minutes. After several failed attempts at stopping the bomb (namely, using a bomb disposal robot to cut the wire, only for it to panic, grab an officer's gun, and shoot itself in the head). The townspeople decided to climb the rope and escape through the top of the Dome, while Colonel K and Alcalde Freson (in english Mayor Strawberry) distracted Russ Cargill, Judge Doom and Smoke. In a sick twist of fate, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson came down the rope at the same time after climbing up the Dome, knocking everyone off the rope. His act also made the rope break which caused the bomb to drop, making the timer freeze. Unfortunately, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson kicked the bomb out of frustration after he discovers that he actually ruined it for everyone, which not only reactivated the timer but also decreased the time to four minutes and eleven seconds. While moping, he bumps into the tree and is implied to be talking to the Miss Boathook, who points out that he could use the Motorcycle and the stunt he used earlier to get the bomb out of the town. Deciding that he had to save the town, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson "paid" the Boob Lady for her services (by placing it in the Tree Trunk), took the bomb and attempted to ride a motorcycle up the side of the dome (like in a motorcycle stunt cage). He took his sons Goofy, Porky Pig and Bart Simpson, who helped him hold the bomb. At the moment they made it to the top, Goofy, Porky Pig and Bart Simpson threw the bomb out of the hole, ten seconds before detonation. After nearly falling back into the hole, the bomb safely flipped its end onto the dome and caused a massive explosion on the side of the Dome with a force that stripped the leaves off the nearby pine forests. The explosion caused the dome to shatter into pieces, mostly tiny and harmless except for a large one that crushed Dr. Nick, one of the few casualties of the Trappuccino incident. Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson and Goofy, Porky Pig and Bart Simpson landed safely near Toontown Gorge, only to be confronted by Russ Cargill, Judge Doom and Smoke, who attempted to kill Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson after refusing to admit defeat. Before he could fire, he was knocked out by a boulder thrown at him by Maggie Simpson and Baby Smurf. Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson then thanked Maggie and Baby Smurf, and remarked that she turned out to be "a great little accident." It features the many many cartoon characters such as: Mickey Mouse and Friends, the Looney Tunes characters, Ducktales and Darkwing Duck´s entire cast, Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers, Tom and Jerry, Tex Avery´s characters, Popeye, Mighty Mouse, Woody Woodpecker and Friends, Garfield and Friends, the Peanuts Gang, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr. Magoo, The Fox and The Crow, Crusader Rabbit, Underdog, Hanna-Barbera´s all-stars, Fievel and Mrs. Brisby, Justin the Rat, Tiger, Wylie Burp, Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride, The Raccoons, The Simpsons, Inspector Gadget, Super Mario Brothers (DIC) and the gang of the cartoon and comic characters are from North America (such as USA & Canada), the cartoon and comic characters from Mexico and South America (for example: Brazil (Brasil), Chile, Argentina, Colombia and Peru) (los personajes de dibujos animados y historietas de México y Sudamérica/os desenhos animados e personagens de quadrinhos do México e da América do Sul), the rest of the cartoon and comic characters from Europe (for example: UK (United Kingdom), Ireland (Ireland), France (France), Belgium (Belgique/Belgie), Luxembourg (Lëtzebuerg), Switzerland (Suisse/Schweiz/Svizzera), Netherlands (Nederland), Sweden (Sverige), Finland (Suomi), Norway (Norge), Denmark (Danmark), Iceland (Ísland), Spain (España), Portugal (Portugal), Greece (Ελλάδα), Germany (Deutschland), Austria (Österreich) and Italy (Italia) (the cartoon and comic characters from Europe/les personnages de dessins animés et de bandes dessinées d'Europe/de strip- en stripfiguren uit Europa/tecknad film och komiska karaktärer från Europa/sarjakuva- ja sarjakuvahahmot Euroopasta/tegneserien og tegneseriefigurene fra Europa/tegneserien og tegneseriefigurerne fra Europa/teiknimyndasögurnar og teiknimyndapersónurnar frá Evrópu/los dibujos animados y personajes de historietas de Europa/os desenhos animados e personagens de quadrinhos da Europa/τους χαρακτήρες κινουμένων σχεδίων και κωμικών από την Ευρώπη/die Zeichentrick- und Comicfiguren aus Europa/i personaggi dei cartoni animati e dei fumetti dall'Europa) & the gang of the cartoon and comic characters from Australia (the cartoon and comic characters from Australia) are scared and afraid by the giant giant dome in Toontown and Russ Cargill, Judge Doom (Toon form) and Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue). Category:YouTube stuff